StarBirds
''StarBirds ''is an American-Canadian animated space opera comedy sitcom created by Matt Chaudhary for The Bloo DeTour, Nickelodeon's weekday adult block, The Wrong Turn/Nick At Nite, Disney's adult block, Disney Sleepover as well as Teletoon, Adult Swim and FX. Like The Simpsons, Family Guy, South Park, and Rick and Morty, StarBirds is designed for mature audiences and features black comedy, violence, toilet humor, and pop culture references taken to the extreme. The show is currently produced by Lucasfilm, Nelvana, Paramount Television Animation, Corus Entertainment, Games Animation, Inc, Lord Miller, Amblin Television, Krusty Krab Productions, ABC Studios, and Sleepover Production Department, and distributed by Paramount Television in North America, Nelvana in Canada, and Walt Disney Television in other territories. The show is rated TV-14-DLSV for suggestive dialogue, use of mild strong language, sexual content, and violence. Episodes in home releases, as well as uncut episodes are rated TV-MA. TBA Synopsis The show follows the StarBirds, Red/Luke, Chuck/Han, and Stella/Leia. Among the other crew members are Bomb/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Terrence/Chewbacca, etc. They go on misadventures across the universe, however, their life is occasionally interrupted by attacks from The Empire, King Pig, and McWolf, so Red/Luke must occasionally team up with his friends to stop their plans. And all this happens during their daily life. Characters and voice cast The protagonists * Red/Luke (voiced by Billy West) - TBA as well as the main protagonist of the show. * Chuck/Han (voiced by Seth Green) - TBA. * Bomb/Obi-Wan Kenobi (voiced by TBA) - TBA. * Terrence/Chewbacca (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBA. * Bubbles/Yoda (voiced by TBA) - TBA. * Stella/Leia (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - TBA. * Matilda/C-3PO (voiced by TBA) - TBA. * Egg-2D2 (voiced by TBA) - TBA. * Mighty Eagle/Darth Vader (voiced by TBA) - TBA, he is both a hero and arch-nemesis, TBA. * Jay, Jake, and Jim/Rebel Pilots (voiced by TBA, TBA, and TBA) - TBA. The supporting cast * TBA * TBA The side/minor characters * TBA The antagonists * King Pig (voiced by TBA) - The Angry Birds' main enemies, who is always trying to steal the eggs, TBA. * The Emperor (voiced by TBA) * The Empire (voiced by TBA) - TBA. * Stormhogs (voiced by TBA) - TBA. * McWolf (voiced by Frank Welker) - A wolf who is always attempting to eat the birds. When he is not doing his deeds, he goes around and tries to kidnap aliens. * TBA Episodes List of StarBirds episodes Film Plans for a StarBirds movie were announced in 2004. TBA. Production Development the creators and writers of StarBirds, came up with the idea for the show in 1997 while they were production assistants for Nickelodeon and The Bloo TBA. Critical reception Response from critics and fans StarBirds has received critical acclaim/near-universal acclaim specifically for its animation, voice acting, characterization, and its off-color humor. TBA Recognition and awards TBA. Trivia TBA International broadcast United States * Wrong Turn/Nick At Nite (2001-present) * Disney Over The Moon (2001-present) * Nicktoons (Night) (2003-present) * The Bloo DeTour (2000-present) * MTV (2001-present) * Adult Swim (2001-present) * FXX (2014-present) Canada * Wrong Turn (2001-present) * The Bloo DeTour (2001-present) * Disney Sleepover (2001-present) * Other (2020-present) * Teletoon (original) (2001-2019) * Over the Moon from Teletoon (2019-present) * Adult Swim (2019-present) * CTV Comedy Channel (2003-2013, 2019-present) * Much (2013-present) Mexico * Canal 5 (2001-present) United Kingdom * The Bloo DeTour (2001-present) * Disney Over The Moon (2001-present) * Comedy Central (2005-present) * S4C (2003-2008, dubbed in Welsh) Ireland * Fox (2017-present) * TG4 (2001-2009) * Virgin Media Two (2009-present) * Comedy Central (2007-present) * Sky One (2003-present) * Pick (2012-present) Russia * Channel One (2002-present) * 2x2 (2007-present) Italy * Canale 5 (2001-present) * Italia 2 (2012-present) Spain * Cuatro (2007-present) * Telecinco (2004-present) * Factoria de Ficcion (2016-present) France * M6 (2001-2010) * Canal+ (2010-2014) * Canal+ Decale (2013-2014) * TF1 (2014-present) * TFX (2018-present) Japan * NHK Educational TV (2001-2010) * TV Tokyo (2010-2013) * MBS (2013-2020, part of Animeism block) * Tokyo MX (2020-present) Australia * Channel 10 (2001-2018, 2020-present) * Seven Network/7mate (2018-2020) * 9Go! (2017-2020) New Zealand * Three (2001-2008) * TVNZ 2 (2008-present) Singapore * Channel 5 (2001-present) Trivia * Similar to Who Framed Roger Rabbit, this show is not just well known for its source material and its wide array of characters, but also having cameos of characters from several animation studios and television animation channels appeared in one show. Studios that provided characters included Disney, Warner Bros. Animation, Terrytoons, Discovery Family (formerly the Hub), Hanna-Barbera, Famous Studios Cartoons, King Features Syndicate, Fox Kids, Teletoon, Harvey Films, MGM Cartoons, UPA Cartoons, Cartoon Network, Fleischer Studios, Nickelodeon, Universal Cartoon Studios, and Walter Lantz Studios. * TBA